Li's Forgotten Day
by Little Wolf
Summary: This is in honor of Sakura's birthday (April 1). I wrote it on April 2 and posted it a few days later. Li forgets Sakura's birthday and tries to make up. Does it work?


Hello again! I wrote this one up pretty quickly after I realized that April 1 was Sakura's birthday. Also, I did write this on April 2, but haven't been able to type it up. BTW, this is PG (Ok, so I put one sick joke in. This is what happens when you write while you're supposed to be paying attention to The Merchant of Venice.) Also, I happen to like the names from the Japanese version better, so I used them. ENJOY!!  
  
Li's Forgotten Day  
  
It twas another fine day in Reedington. The sun was shining, birds were chirping. Yes, it was a wonderful April 2nd.  
  
"What?! Today's April 2nd?!" Li said to Meiling as they walked to school.  
  
"Of course Li, Why? What day did you think it was?"  
  
"I...I...I...oh nuts! I FORGOT SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY!!!" Li sat down like he was a nervous wreck. "What am I gonna do?! What am I gonna do?!" he said while rocking back and forth.  
  
"Don't worry about it Li. She's just a girl. I'm the one you love...right?" Meiling asked. Li just sat there with a nervous look on his face as he looked into Meiling's eyes. "FINE!" she yelled at Li, "I'm going to school and if you're late, you're gonna get detention for a week!" She started walking in the direction of the school. However, before she even took 3 steps, she turned around. "And one last thing," Meiling said, looking coldly and deeply into Li's eyes, "when we're married, I'll remember this. And, when you least expect it, SHMACK!" Meiling made a whipping motion with her hands and then walked off in a bad mood.  
  
Li just looked at Meiling as she walked away. "*gulp* She didn't mean that......did she?"  
  
*Quick dream sequence with Li tied up by Meiling. Meiling is poised to bring a whip down on Li's back. As it crashes down on Li, the dream ends*  
  
"Ugh...not a pretty picture....I...think I'm gonna be sick..." Li stood up and made it to a trash can just in time.  
  
*Three Minute Time Skip*  
  
"Whew," Li said as he wiped his forehead, "much better now." He started walking again towards the school. "What can I do for Sakura?" he pondered out loud. A few minutes later, Li was within a block of the school building. Li cried out, "AARGH!! NOTHING! This is the girl I love, the girl I protect, my Cherry Blossom. AND YET I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FOR HER!!!" Li looked up to find that he was right outside the gates of the school. "AND I'M OUT OF TIME.....or am I?" he said, getting an idea. Li quickly dropped his backpack and pulled out the time card.  
  
"Force, know my plight. Release the light! Time card! Freeze the moment!"  
  
Everything turned shades of brown as the card took effect. Li had bought himself one hour.  
  
*One Hour Time Skip*  
  
"Ok...I have poems, flowers, candy, and a card...and...and...THEY ALL AREN'T WORTHY OF SAKURA!" Li was a wreck. He was sitting at home, in his room, when the time card effect wore off. The clock read 8:29. School started at 8:30...  
  
"AAHH! I'm gonna be late!! Dash card! Hurry up and know my plight!!" Li yelled. He had just sat down as the morning bell rang.  
  
*School Day Time Skip*  
  
Li sat under his favorite tree in the school yard, which just happened to be a Cherry Blossom tree. His head was burried in his hands. Li knew that his relationship with Sakura had just broken to pieces in his hands. Plus, he knew that with Meiling, he'd always be her whipping boy.  
  
*Flashback to Li's earlier dream*  
  
"Li?"  
"Huh?" Li looked up to see Sakura standing in front of him, alone. In fact, he was even more shocked to see a small smile on her face. "Oh...hi Sakura." Li blushed a little as did Sakura.  
  
Sakura broke the awkward silence that followed. "Um...anyway...Li...uh...I noticed you didn't get me anything for my birthday this year."  
  
Li got really nervous. He was afraid Sakura would notice the lack of gift. Quickly, he tired to cover himself. "Yeah, well, I had this whole big gift jawn planned for you, but...uh..."  
  
"You're lying Li Syaoran." Li knew that he was busted. Sakura only said his full name when she was pissed at him.  
  
"Y...You're right Sakura. I honestly forgot your birthday was yesterday."  
  
"Well then," Sakura said with a glint of evil in her eye, "stand up Li Syaoran."  
  
Li gulped and stood. Sakura was only an inch taller than Li, but, to Li at that moment, the difference felt like three feet. Li lowered his head. "Yes Miss Kinomoto?" Li asked submissivly.  
  
Sakura walked up real close to Li (so close, it was a violation of the international bad breath zone [Dilbert Joke]). She looked real deep into Li's eyes. He had no where to run. The whole Meiling dream came back to him again, only this time, Sakura held the whip. As the whip was brought down, Li closed his eyes and held his breath. This time though, when the whip was brought down, he didn't feel pain. He didn't feel sick either. Instead, just something warm on his lips.  
  
Li opened his eyes to find Sakura giving him a deep kiss. Li was shocked. Actually, there was no word for what Li was feeling. Sakura pulled away after about a minute. She looked again into Li's eyes. This time, the evil was gone and replaced with a new feeling...love.  
  
"Thanks for the best birthday gift ever Li." She saw Li's face had gone from a light tan to a deep red. As she turned to go home, she called back, "See you tomorow, my Little Wolf"  
  
THE END!  
  
Ok. I thought it was good.  
  
Little Wolf 


End file.
